


Do You Like Vodka ?

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Drunk Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top America (Hetalia), use a foreign object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: America had a long trip to Moscow to visit his lover - Russia, but the latter was found in a completely drunken state.As punishment, Ameria decided to make a goooooood use of a bottle cork on his lovely boyfriend. XD
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Do You Like Vodka ?

**Author's Note:**

> Нет - No in Russian

When America opened the door, he immediately noticed the very drunk big nation.

The usually pale cheeks were lighting up with bright pink color, eyes fell half-lidded, and the legs quivered a bit as he could barely stand on his feet. The Russian was standing next to the kitchen counter. There were liquor bottles on the counter, vodka, whiskey, rum......the Russian was still holding a bottle in his hand when the American came in, continuing to pour more liquid into his mouth. 

Obviously, his eyes did not catch the unpleasant American standing in the doorway.

No way. America could feel the anger building up inside of his body. Before he came here, he just went through a national conference which was nothing but lengthy and super boring. As soon as the conference was finished, he wasted no time buying a flight ticket and flying all the way to Moscow non-stop. 

However, his boyfriend, who was supposed to welcome him with a kiss that he wanted so badly, was having a silly smile on the face and hugging a brown liquor bottle instead as if the bottle was his only lover in the world.

America did not expect this. 

"Russia." He called the name in a cold tone.

Russia slowly turned his head over to look for the source of the voice, then he saw America. The big guy blinked twice and smiled again.

"A~me~ri~ca~"

The voice was so sweet. For a second, America felt like his heart was hit deeply by the cute voice, but he quickly pulled himself back together. He touched his glasses once as trying to calm himself down.

With no doubt, the man was drunk than ever he was before. When America walked towards him and grabbed one of his arms firmly, Russia did not even react or what-so-ever. Russia was merely staring at the arm which was holding his own one. 

In normal circumstances, the Russian would overreact by jumping three steps backward, put on his trademark-like smile and asked sarcastically: "Did you wash your hands?"

After a few more rounds of teasing and mocking, he would finally come near to America and lean on his shoulder, murmured the soft words into the younger nation's ears: I miss the sunshine in California so much, my dear sunflower.

He had such contradictory personality traits that made America love and hate him at the same time.

At this very moment, the Russian did not even intend to pick up a fight with the American as he would normally do. No quarrel, no hug, nothing but just those violet eyes looking blankly into the air in front of him. A hiccup suddenly came out of his mouth. A hiccup! 

America was as angry as a mad magpie. He was not the type of person who loses their temper so easily, but if there was one thing to make him flare up instantly, it had to be being ignored.

Stupid Russian bear. Now it's time for Hero to teach you some lessons.

What America planned originally was like this: they would have a romantic candlelight dinner with traditional Russian dishes, spoon-feeding each other with borscht, and after that, they would curl up together on the couch in the living room and enjoy watching a Hollywood movie. When the actor and the actress eventually came to a kissing scene, he would turn his face and land a gentle kiss on Russia's lips too. The kiss would soon turn into a heated one, they would eagerly start touching every inch of each other's body, clothes all over the floor......

Only one night. Tomorrow morning, America had to head back to Washington to take care of the extra work that his boss put on him.

As nations, they both had extremely tight schedules throughout the year. They simply had no much luxury time to spend together, and could only make use of every bit of time that they could use to get some time together. Always like this. Before America's boarding, he had sent a text message to Russia notifying the time of his arrival.

That text message still appeared unread.

America tightened his fists. Despite the nervousness in the atmosphere, Russia was still letting himself drowning in the alcohol ocean. He looked up and gave America a blooming (drunk) smile. 

"Vanya is thirsty. I want to drink some water~"

Said so, Russia even let out a small length of his red tongue, licking the lips wet like slow-motion. America froze. Ignoring the fact that he was so much irritated two seconds ago, he swallowed down a small amount of saliva with eyes fixed at the lips.

Russia is really drunk. He thought.

.......wouldn't this be the best chance to do something that he was NOT allowed to do previously? Russia was already light-headed, he would not be able to say a single word against whatever America would do to him. Moreover, they were meant to get laid anyway. America smirked.

He was surely excited about the idea. He put his hands on Russia's broad shoulders, pushing him with irresistible forces to kneel down on the ground. The blond lifted a mouth corner.

"Vanya my dear, maybe we should give you something else to drink?" 

"unh.....unh....."

Russia's mouth was fully occupied with a decent-sized reddish dick. He could hardly breathe. Tears were coming up to the corners of his eyes, but America's hands were holding his head firmly so he could not make a move at all. Each thrust was rough and harsh, mercilessly. Watery sounds were overflowing from the mouth.

Indeed, Russia did give fellatio to America when they had sex, however, with conditions: no deep throat, no cum in the mouth. 

"If you make me uncomfortable, I might bite your thing accidentally."He said with big innocent eyes. 

As a young man (only two hundred something years old), America much preferred to try some rough play rather than "tongue-licking" thing. As soon as he put his cock inside the Russian's adorable mouth, he started with a full engine by pushing really hard into the deep end, feeling the mucosa that he could never reach before. He tried to not care about how Russia was feeling. 

This was just like rape, destroying every bit of your lover's innocence by fucking his mouth thoroughly. America was very pleasant. He toughed Russia's face and wiped out the tears for him. Then, he continued smacking the warm mouth harder and harder, until he heard a sound.

"ewww!"

America panicked and pulled his dick out instantly. Luckily, the gag reflex did not bring up anything else but stomach acid. If it was something else, it would totally be a pain in the ass to clean up. America relieved with a sigh. Soon he started realizing that this would mean Russia had not eaten anything today at all but drunk that liquid. This made him frown.

The upper mouth can be excused now. He said to himself. So, what is next? America crossed his arms and thought for a second. Then he pulled Russia up and forced him to bend his upper half over the kitchen counter. A few bottles fell over, glasses hitting the counter surface, making grating noises. He tugged down Russia's pants along with his underwear. 

Under the yellowish light, the plump ass cheeks were just looking like delicious marshmallows. How tempting. America could not help himself but kissed the ass cheeks before he made any further movement. 

A hard slap landed on the ass loudly. 

"Nyet~!" The owner of the ass protested, body twitched a little.

"Don't move. Otherwise, I will smack you harder, you little bitch."

If Russia was not so drunk when he heard the words, he would probably rip America into pieces. With the effect of alcohol, he could only half lie on the counter helplessly. The drunk even tried to turn around his head to see what was going on at the back of him.

More slaps. Being hit relentlessly, the cheeks were getting real pink and even looked like fluffy marshmallows more. While listening to Russia's soft begging and whine, he truly enjoyed playing with the chubby ass in front of him.

Oh, look at this polar bear —— ass up and being slapped like a naughty child. America got a better idea. He took his smartphone out and pressed a button to record this moment. 

When he finally got tired, he reached down the lowest drawer and found a small tube of lubricant. He opened the lid and thrust it into the little hole before him without hesitation. It hurt badly and the Bear cried out. 

There was one time before when they were in heat and rushed to do things, they just used a bottle of olive oil found in the kitchen--have to say, on this planet, there was nothing worse than the sticky feelings left on the body after they finished. Since then, Russia always hid this kind of thing here and there in the apartment. Just in case. He clearly did not want to be soaked with cooking oil ever again.

America was stretching Russia's hole roughly and recklessly. To his surprise, Russia's dick began to wake up. 

...pretending to be a decent person, but in fact, you do like being fucked like this. Such a slut. America could not hold back his laugh and pulled out the digit. He lined himself up with Russia's entrance and slammed hard into it.

"ahn!" 

America was fucking him from the back. Most of the time, Russia would not simply allow him to do so - this position was completely animal-like, all about dominating and being dominated. Was there anything more humiliating than this? Occasionally, Russia would give up and let America entering from behind, but only when their countries were in a good relationship. If there was any political tension between the two countries, this would be out of the question for sure.

Russia was panting heavily and was being pushed back and forth in a rapid rhythm, hitting the liquor bottles on the counter unintentionally. The noises were loud, but Russia's moans were even louder than that. 

"Ahn~Ahn~Нет！......Ahn~♡"

America thought he was having some kind of auditory hallucination. Each moan stretched into the air following a heart mark, so sweet, so erotic. From his memory, he only knew Russia's low and controlling moan as the latter was so afraid of being heard by his neighbors. He had a nice house on the outskirts of the city, but he stayed in this apartment more often as he did not bother spending too much time commuting. The only thing he did not like this little pace was the walls. There were thin. 

No doubt, the whole building could share the slutty sounds this time.

America would not deny that he actually enjoyed Russia's repressed voice, but he was also more than happy to see the big guy going out of control completely. His dream had come true. 

“Нет！Нет！Ahn~~♡”

Having America's dick digging into his hole and hitting his prostate right on the dot each time, Russia was lost in heaven. America held Russia's waist tightly and felt that his body was tensing up. It did not take too long to ride out his first orgasm. When America shot a load of hot cum right against the sweet spot, Russia bucked his hip against America and let out a sharp scream.

Non-con is god damn awesome. He commented.

America let his dick rest inside of Russia when they were having a break. He continued to stroke Russia's dickhead and play with his balls while taking a good view of the messy place where they connected. 

The alcoholic was not going to regain "consciousness" tonight by any means. 

The silver head was resting on the counter, whimpered quietly. America grinned and cooed the Russian, kicked his legs to make them open wider. He then said:

“Round 2 —— Are you ready?"

America did not remember how many times they cum after that. They probably had three times with the "standing" position, and Russia's dried white strips were all over the kitchen drawers. When Russia was unable to stand on his feet anymore, America pulled his hair and forced him to kneel down again - head down, ass up. He kept thrusting his dick in and out, biting and licking Russia's entire back, bullying the nipples to make Russia cry out of pleasure. 

In the end, poor Russia's overused throat could not make any more sound and America used up all his energy. He pushed one hand into Russia's back neck and cum inside the asshole one last time.

Russia remained the shameless posture on the floor, like a broken toy. White semen was dripping from his abused and swollen hole. America stared at the scene for a second, felt pity. He used his finger to push all cum back into the asshole, and eyes searched around.

He found it. That was a wooden bottle cork. He plugged the cork into the lovely muscle ring.

Only a weak sound came out of the Russian's throat. With the satisfaction of his "artwork", America took a few more pictures and saved them on his phone. He decided to have a shower and take a snap before leaving.

When Russia woke up from the scene, he would found himself fully naked, body covered up with love bites and bruises, the part he was too shy to talk about was plugged with a bottle cork. When he panicked to remove the little thing in his asshole, he would found it was filled up with America's cum. It was easy to imagine the disgusted expression on the Bear's face. Too late, he could do nothing but go get himself cleaned up. For a certain period of time, Russia would definitely not drink alcohol again.

By the time, America would already be on the flight back to Washington. 

Maybe I should give Russia ten boxes of Vodka next time as a present. He thought. He quite liked this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, as I am not an English native speaker and have only been living in an English spoken country for a couple of years, my writing can be quite miserable.
> 
> I would appreciate if you can kindly point out any major/minor/disastrous grammatical errors (or just simply ignore them:)


End file.
